La caja de música
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: ¿Cuando había sido la primera vez que había escuchado esa canción? En la caja de música de su abuela. Pero ciertamente esa bailarina era mas hermosa que la de porcelana. ONE-shoot. AXJ


**La Caja de Música**

**Cuando había sido la primera vez que había escuchado esa canción? En la caja de música de su abuela. Pero ciertamente esta bailarina era mas hermosa que la de porcelana. ONE-shoot. AXJ**

Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por las teclas del piano, tocando una melodía que si bien, para algunos podía ser desconocida para Jasper Witlock era de lo mas familiar. Lo que intentaba recordar mientras sus ágiles dedos se deslizaban acariciando las teclas del piano era cuando había oído por primera vez esa melodía tan encantadora.

Su memoria lo llevo a una tarde lluviosa de Marzo. Sus padres habían ido a una comida y lo habían dejado con su abuela. No es que no gustase de la compañía de su abuela, pero para un niño de siete años estar con una anciana y su gato en una casa llena de reliquias que no podían ser tocadas no es lo mas entretenido del mundo. Recorrió con la mirada cada uno de los estantes en la sala cuando contemplo una curiosa caja de porcelana. Tiro del vestido de su abuela y le pregunto:

-Abuela, que es eso?- dijo el pequeño rubio señalando la caja que parecía desentonar por su aspecto de los demás adornos. La mujer solo sonrió y la bajo del estante. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y llamo al rubio para que se sentase a su lado.

-Es una caja de música querido, escucha- dijo mientras levantaba la tapa y comenzaba la melodía, Jasper se percato de que también había una pequeña bailarina dando vueltas al compás de la música.

-Es lindísima abuela- dijo el con una sonrisa

-En serio?- pregunto la anciana cerrándola y deteniendo la música- pues si tanto te gusta, es tuya- dijo extendiéndosela.

-De verdad?- pregunto el niño con una sonrisa, a lo que la mujer asintió. El deposito la caja cuidadosamente en la mesa de centro para después darle un fuerte abrazo a su abuela.

O que tal aquella vez 10 años después de lo de la caja de música? Una fría noche de invierno.

El muchacho de dejo caer pesadamente en la butaca. Porque rayos le obligaban a ir? Se suponía que iría al cumpleaños de Maria unas de sus "amigas" . Además el había necesitado de mucho valor para decidirse a confesarle sus sentimientos ese día; pero todos sus planes se habían visto arruinados cuando sus padres le dijeron que lo llevarían a una presentación de ballet en la academia de danza.

-Vas a seguir enfurruñado toda la noche?- pregunto su madre sentada junto a el. Jasper solo le dirigió una mirada asesina. Su madre solo soltó un suspiro y se concentro en el escenario al ver que abrían el telón.

Comenzó a cabecear después de unas dos presentaciones cuando de pronto escucho esa melodía. Abrió los ojos intentando reconocerla. Se fijo en el escenario. En la bailarina bailando al compás de la canción entonces lo supo. La caja de música de su abuela. Se fijo en la joven que con sus delicados pasos se deslizaba alegremente por todo el escenario. Sonrió para si mismo mientras la miraba.

Continuo despierto el resto de la función esperando volver a verla, pero no salio de nuevo.

**5 años después**

Deslizo sus dedos sobre las ultimas teclas soltando un suspiro, de pronto escucho unos gráciles pasos deslizarse por el salón de madera. Abrió los ojos y la encontró ahí. Con sus cabellos negros y con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. En una posición de ballet como si acabase de terminar un presentación. Abrió los ojos y sin siquiera mirarle le dijo.

-Tocas precioso. Es mi melodía favorita-ñ dijo la chica con su dulce voz. De pronto se encamino hacia el y se sentó a su lado.- Enseñas a tocar el piano?

El solo asintió.

-En donde? – pregunto ella mirándole con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- En la academia de artes- respondió el rubio nerviosamente.

-Yo también doy clases ahí. Soy maestra de danza. Alice Brandom- dijo ella extendiéndole la mano- quizá un día de estos pueda pasar a visitarte.

-Jasper Hale, un placer- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie- espero volver a verte pronto Jasper

Y asi, salio caminando casi sin hacer ruido con sus pasos de bailarina. De algo estaba seguro.

Esa bailarina era mucho mas encantadora que la de porcelana. Y así toco una ultima vez la melodía. Dedicada a su pequeña bailarina.


End file.
